Loss of a Hero
by Saya-Girl
Summary: Gohan, the dedicated father and boyfriend, And warrden to a prision. is sent to trial for being a half-blood. Will he surive? What will happen when his parents come. R&R please. And I know I suck at reviews
1. Ch1 The arrest

Summary: Gohan our favorite Demi, it put on trial as a half blood due to his job rules and now galactic rules against half-bloods. This is another one where Goku and Chi are dead and Goten is raised by Gohan till he meets Videl. Warning: swearing and charter death sorta.

Gohan: 18

Videl: 18

Goten: 7

Pan: unborn

Disclamer: I do not own dragon ball Z now will I ever.

CH1 The arrest

Gohan was dozing off in English homeroom just in his own thoughts when a tight rap at the door got Gohans attention when his sinced the high power levels at the door. But he did not recognize the ki that was entering the room, but he did the armor as they walked in. They were guards from the prison that he worked weekend warden for. And they had a warrant paper in their hands. And he knew why they were here.

"We are looking for Son Gohan. We have a warrant for his arrest." Said the one in charge.

"I'm here, and its sir to you. Even though I am only on duty on the weekends"

"Son Gohan you are under arrest for violating section 287.98 stating that under no circumstances will half bold work for the government( imagine rest of Miranda rights)"Gohan was then hand cuffed in the magnetic cuffs that he himself invented( all the others were braking and this could be kept on and controlled).

Videl was more than a little pissed as her fiancé was being arrested even though they had agreed that it was a real threat to the whole family. They had Goten who was like a son to the two of them. He had come to grow on Videl and no mother was ever signed until a few months ago. And an official one was kept with the real signatures of Goku and Chichi. But That child had no real grasp of this situation not even their fellows who were looking at Gohan in questioning manors.

"that was a bogus law and I know one person who knows is videl."one of the jokes said looking at her since she seemed to have a clue

There was a note on her desk and as she read it she burst into tears.

Dear Videl

Take care of Goten when I am gone. He thinks of you as a mother and would love your father as a grandfather. Tell the class everything about me, there is no hope of me coming out of this alive.

Gohan basically said he was giving up, on life and ever seeing his brother that he was raising. And ever seeing her again.

"Miss. Satin, would you like to explain about Gohan. It is no big secret that he was arrested."

"Well, Gohan is a half alien half human. The saiyans, his other half, were wiped almost completely from existence. They were slaves and did the dirty work of the cold empire. But during the exposition of there home planet, several space pods were found on various planets. Gohan was raised and born here. But his father, Goku, is a full saiyan. He was raised in love and you saw that. Gohans people have a legend called the super sayain, a legendary transformation. That's what we saw at the cell games. Goku went before the delivery boy, Well that boy is Son Gohan, Gohan ascended in that fight. But when the fight was over Goku had passed on. Gohan is greatly grieved over this because he blames himself for it. Many times when I gone to visit him and his little brother that he raises alone, Goten, was at capsule corps playing with his fellow young demi friend Trunks. Gohan was trying to drown his sorrows in the sink. That day forward I have moved in with him to help him. Now Goten is my responsibility, and I have to tell him that since we are now a bonded pair and we consummated it I have his child in me. He started work at a prison in space a few days a week. They had passed a law that prohibits and executed all half-bloods in exist. So as a consequence he was arrested today. If he is found guilty He will be hung in a shunning ceremony. And I could be made a slave for the pleasures of the highest bidder in the slave market." several gasps were herd throughout the room. Videl had just told them a couple of Gohan's biggest secrets.

"So, Videl, let me get this strait. The nerd Gohan is a half alien and now the intergalactic community is ready to convict an innocent to death and make you, the daughter of the world champ, a slave with no questions asked."a Jock by the name of john said while growling.

"Yes, they are more than willing. But I for one am never ever giving up. I know several who would just like to make an example out of the system. They also are supporters of half freedom. But we will need to leave now before the ship takes him to the courthouse."Videl then herd Erasa, and Sharpener getting up. Now the next stop would be the ship.

In the ship prision.

Gohan was dragged down the long white hallway. When they reached his containment cell, it opened and the room was simple. The cell was only adorned by a toilet, and bed. He was thrown non-to gently into it. Gohan herd the the cuffs hiss that signaled he was free to move his hands. He then made himself comfy on his new bed. Goten would be distraught when he found only Videl to pick him up and not him. Videl was pissed. But not at him, at the men who had taken him. What brought him out of his musings was Videl coming to the bars.

"Videl I told you not to come, they will only make an example out of you." Gohan shrieked while grabbing Videls hands

"I don't care Gohan, while I have to leave you now I will never be without you. This is my solemn vow." Videl said effectively tying her life to his with the marriage vow of the sayains.

"Videl, I renounce your mate claim. I don't want you to die. Goten still needs you, now more than ever."

"I do too, because, Gohan, I'm pregnant."Videl cried as she placed his hand on her stomach to tet him feel the baby's ki.

"Videl, you need to keep this to yourself. You will endanger the whole family if you revel this now" Gohan hissed at Videl in a low voice

"What do you mean Gohan, why would Videl be in danger?" Sharpener said confused as to Gohans words

"I am a shunned warden and if they catch wind of the baby, then Videl will be killed while I will be forced to watch. I will not leave my family to be killed while I still breathe." Gohan said with a growl and a cold look in his eyes. Videl knew the source of this pain.

"Gohan we will at least support you, and your cause. I already have people looking into your case. Goten and I will be fine, we will make sure even if you die we will make sure you come back. You will see our children and their children's children." an annoyed Videl said while a promise of retribution was seen by all in her eyes.

Videl was then forced by the guards to leave. When she was outside the ship she boarded the copter the jail people provided. When home a small boy with the same onyx eyes ran too her and hugges her legs

"Videl, where's dad and why are these people here?" Goten questioned while the others looked on in shock that Gohan had a son.

"Baby, Your father is being put on trial for being a half-blood. He is to stand trial in one month. I'm so sorry Goten, first your real parents and now your brother." Videl whispered as Goten went into her arms and hugged her tight as he cried. She took him inside with the others that were with her.

"What did you mean his real parents, is Gohan this kid's real brother?" Sharpner spat as he saw Videl getting comfortable in the rocking chair in the living room of the son house

"Yes, Gohan is Gotens brother. After his mother died giving him life, Gohan decided to raise Goten all by himself, I think he has done a great job, considering all the pain that is in him about his father's murder."Videl said sadly, answering the question of one of her closest friends.

"Goku? Murdered? How can that be?" Sharpener was getting up to pace to get his answers.

"By cell at the cell games. Goku was the main objective, but cell wanted the whole universe to fear him. Gohan was forced to fight in it and he won but at the price of his father."Videl explained as goten stirred in her lap

"Videl,can I go to bed?"Goten asked sleepily.

"of course, Goten. You will need your rest for the


	2. CH2 The Exacution

Loss of a Hero CH.2

Ch.2 the execution of a hero

Thhe mouth before the trial went as a blur. Goten was worried sick, literally, videl found the child in the bathroom throwing up and half dead. Videl was nervous; the lawyers said that the trials hadn't gone well. By the looks of it to them, she would be in chains and a collar soon. Gohan was more then lickly going to be executed. But the final bit of evidence that could save them was the fact that they could prove the forgery on the bill. She had told the whole of Gohan's friends and her son Goten the situation. Goten was devastated, she had calmed down even from the new nightmares that he was having. They could bring a law suit, but not save Gohan.

They were to come to the hearing where the verdict would be read. Videl was hoping for a miracle. The Z fighters and she entered the court room, and what they saw scared even these seasoned warriors. There was a steel box where chains came from the top and the floor. They saw the jury sneering when they entered the room. Gohan was brought in next and he did not look good. He was being dragged into the room in shackles. He had bloody whip marks on his back, and he was pale. Goten started to whimper, butVidel hugged Goten to her. Gohan was but in the box and secured inside. Just the the judge entered and asked the jury if they had made a decision.

"We have your honor." The Forman said sneering at the beaten man in the box. "We find the defendant Son Gohan Guilty on all counts. The jury requests that execution be used. "

"Only Gohan will be executed tomorrow. Court dismissed"

"What, no. Gohan."videl screamed as Gohan was allowed to say his last goodbyes.

"Videl, promise you will take care of Goten for me since my parents aren't here to do it." Gohan said as he sat in a provided chair while hugging a crying Goten. Videl leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I will, Gohan. And You can rest in peace in knowing he's safe."

"Thank you videl, I will rest in peace knowing he's safe from harm."Gohan said breaking down and crying on Gotens shirt as he did the same. Vegeta came forward and regarded Gohan with a smirk. "Vegata, train my kids or I will return and haunt you from my grave, you here."

"Sir…..Its time to go, I'm sorry." The bailiff said as he only helped Gohan back to his cell after giving Goten back to Videl. Gohan arrived and layed himself down in the stiff wooden pallet. "sir you are injerd, would you like me to aid you sir."

"No max, If I know videl she's arranging for my body to be brought back to earth. You helping me with my wonds won't help a thing, But I appreciate your worrying."Gohan said laying on his front so it wouldn't botherhis back. Gohan fell into an uneasy sleep that he woke from when his cell door opend to se the man who had gotten him here. "what are you doing here Quicken."Growled Gohan

"I thougt you might want to know that you woman is pregnant and the brat will be killed the day its born."

"That's want you think. My friends plan on guarding her with their lives. When we were married they took that vow that they made my mother when she was alive." Gohan smirked at the reaction of this statement. His face was purple as he left, After this Gohan slept easily.

**The next day**

Videl woke in the hotel room with Goten snuggled next to her. She felt sadden that he would have to watch his adoptive father die so suddenly. But when she had spoken with the judge last night, he had said that it would be a thicker rope with Gohan. He would live even though in a critical state. He had even arranged for the body to be brought to Bulma's live persevere capsule( think of a freezing capsule, But for life support. This is Bulma after all).

Walking into the arena she could tell that Gohan would be missed by most. On the floor was the gallows that held the thick rope. Goten clung to her hip as he cried his pain. As the large group sat the judge came out and winked at her through the emotionless mask. He motioned for the prisoner to be brought forward. Gohan was led not dragged to the scaffold and the rope placed around his neck. Gohan looked at her and smiled weakly. Then looked at the ground as the charges were read and the sentence handed down. The executioner whispered into Gohans ear and he gave a reply. Then with a wave of the judge's hand, Gohan dropped and blacked out a minute later. He was immediately cut down and dragged out. Videl smiled and ran with Goten to the room Gohan was in. What she found was Gohan being drugged and oxygen being put on him. Goten tried to reach him, but Videl stopped him.

"Let's get him home. They know that this will start a revolution among the community. We need him well to get this started."Videl said to Bulma. She capsulized gohan's support capsulized and gave it to goten who took it and cradled it to his chest. The ride home was uneventful. When home they put Gohan to bead and laid him to rest.

"Get better soon Gohan, we need you." Said a concerned mate.


End file.
